Crazy Family (Jelsa)
by Story Counselor
Summary: This story takes place 3 years after Frozen. What will happen when Jack Frost and his sister Emma Frost move to Arendelle, and Jack hears about the Queen having ice powers like him? I do not own any of the characters in this story.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Hi I'm Elsa, I'm the queen of Arendelle I have a younger sister named Anna. Anna is very excited that I am back home, If you are woundering what I mean by I am back home this is what happened. Three years ago I ran away from Arendelle why you ask, well you see I can make ice and snow I can even make them come alive. I ran away because all of my life I kept my powers a secret even from Anna. On my coronation day I showed everyone my power by accident I might add. People got scared of me so I ran away to the north mountain, Anna wasn't afraid of me, she also wasn't mad at me. She came to the north mountain with someone named Kristoff; She helped me control my powers. Now everyone iceskates on the courtyard even in summer, yes you herd correctly even in summer, the ice that I make dose not melt so I turned our courtyard into an ice-skating rink. If you are woundering what happened to Kristoff he and Anna got married. I have to go now Anna is calling me.

Anna "Elsa someone is here to see you"

Elsa "who is it"

Anna "someone by the name Jack Frost"

Elsa "Jack Frost"

Anna "yes"

Elsa "ok be down in a sec"

Elsa "ok I am here"

Jack Frost "my queen"

Elsa "hello Jack Frost, and please call me Elsa"

Jack Frost "please call me Jack"

Elsa "how may I help you Jack"

Jack "Anna I would like to speak to the queen in privet"

Anna "no problem"

Jack "I am from out of town, and I heard that you have ice powers"

Elsa "I do, why should that concern you"

Jack "because you are not the only one with ice powers, I also have them"

Elsa "really, prove it"

Jack touches his staff to the floor and ice spreads across it.

Elsa "wow"

Jack "you thought you were the only one"

Elsa "yes, Wait is your full name Jackson Overland Frost"

Jack "yes it is, why"

Elsa "well someone told me that I would meet someone by the name Jackson Overland Frost and that he would change my life forever"

Jack "really"

Elsa "yes"

Anna "I am back"

Jack "I must be going"

Elsa "Wait Jack"

Jack "yes Elsa"

Elsa "would you like to stay for dinner"

Jack "I would love to"

Anna "YAY"

Elsa "Anna calm down"

Anna "I am calm"

Elsa "ok"

 **Jack's P.O.V**

I can't believe that I am not the only one with ice powers! Hello I didn't see you there, my name is Jackson Overland Frost but for short it is Jack Frost. I have a younger sister named Emma, I am 25 years old, I have White hair, and blue eyes, pale skin, and I have ice and frost powers. Emma is 21 years old, she has brown hair, brown eyes, and pale skin but not as pale as mine. There is a story about a boy named Jack Frost he looks exactly like me but he is immortal, and I am not. So as you heard earlier you know that I am going to eat dinner with queen Elsa and princess Anna. If you are woundering what about Emma she is staying the night at a friend's. Emma and I are not from here but we are moving in and I heard that the queen has Ice powers so I had to hear it from the queen herself.

 **At Dinner**

Anna "so Jack, do you have any siblings"

Jack "I have a younger sister named Emma"

Elsa "how old are you"

Jack "I am 25, how are you guys"

Elsa "I am 24"

Anna "I am 21, how old is Emma"

Jack "Emma is also 21"

Jack "you guys should meet her; she gets so excited when she meets new people"

Anna "me too"

Anna "I will leave you two to talk"

Jack "is Anna always like that"

Elsa "yes, I mean it is not every day that you meet someone that has ice powers"

Jack "I know"

Jack "Elsa, I was woundering if you would like to walk with me to the lake"

Elsa "I would love to"

 **ANNA'S P.O.V**

Hi I am Anna; I am the younger sister of Queen Elsa. I am so happy that the man named Jack Frost came here I hope that Elsa and he fall in love. Why you ask Well Elsa says that she doesn't need anyone, but I know that she gets lonely so she needs a man in her life, I mean she is 24 years old and she has not gone on a first date, had her first kiss, NONE OF IT she needs to fall in love. This Jack Frost has the same powers as her so let's hope that they fall in love.

 **At the Lake**

Jack "so Elsa, tell me a little more about yourself"

Elsa "well I have not gone on a first date, had my first kiss, my parents died on a boat during a storm"

Elsa "Jack tell me a little more about yourself"

Jack "ok, I have not gone on a first date, had my first kiss, my parents died 2 years ago, leaving me to take care of Emma.

Elsa "we have a lot in common"

Jack "ya, I guess we do"

Elsa "I better start heading home"

Jack "I will walk you"

Elsa "you don't have to"

Jack "I want to walk you home"

Elsa "ok, I won't be able to stop you will I"

Jack "nope"

Jack walked Elsa back to the castle, and went to back to his and Emma's house.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Jack's P.O.V.**

Emma "Jack get up"

Jack "why"

Emma "Princess Anna, and Queen Elsa are here"

Jack "WHAT"

Emma "get dressed"

Jack "ok ok"

Jack got dressed

Jack "Hi Anna, Hi Elsa"

Emma "Jackson you should call them Princess Anna and Queen Elsa, Learn your manners"

Elsa "we asked him to just call us Elsa and Anna"

Anna "you can to"

Emma "ok"

Elsa "Jack can I talk to you in privet"

Jack "sure"

Anna and Emma "YYYYAAAAYYYY"

Elsa "Anna calm down"

Jack "Emma calm down"

Emma "ok Jack"

Anna "ok Elsa"

Emma "they should have a couple name"

Anna "ya"

Emma and Anna "JELSA"

Emma "yes"

Anna "we are good"

Emma "so good"

With Jack and Elsa

Jack "what do you need Elsa"

Elsa "Jack, I was woundering if you and Emma would like to have lunch and dinner with us"

Jack "I will have to talk to Emma"

Elsa "ok"

Jack "Emma can you come here for a sec"

Emma "coming"

Emma "what do you need Jack"

Jack "Elsa has in invited us to lunch and dinner with them"

Emma "what did you say"

Jack "I said that I would have to talk to you"

Emma "yes we can go"

Jack "ok"

Jack "Elsa we would love to have lunch and dinner with you guys"

Anna "YYYAAAYYY"

Elsa "Anna calm down"

Anna "ok ok"

Jack "Elsa would you like to walk with me"

Elsa "I would love to"

Elsa "do you think it is safe to leave Anna and Emma here"

Jack "ya"

Anna "we will be at the castle if you need us"

Elsa "where in the castle"

Anna "my room"

Elsa "ok"

Jack "be careful please"

Emma "we will"

Elsa "ok"

 **With Elsa and Jack**

Jack "Elsa are you ok"

Elsa "ya"

Jack "you're lying to me"

Elsa "no I'm not"

Jack "Elsa, please tell me"

Elsa "fine"

Elsa "do you know someone by the name Pitch Black"

Jack "how do you know him"

Elsa "he came to the castle after you walked me home"

Jack "what did he say"

Elsa "he said that he was going to kill us Jack"

Jack "just me and you"

Elsa "yes"

Elsa "how do you know him"

Jack "he has tried to kill me"

Elsa "Jack"

Jack "Elsa why did you stop"

Elsa "he is here"

Jack "what"

Elsa "RUN JACK"

Jack grabbed Elsa's hand and ran to the castle.

Jack "are you ok Elsa"

Elsa "yes are you"

Jack "yes"

 **Pitch P.O.V**

I was so close to killing them! Who are you! Sorry where my manners are my name is Pitch Black I am 27 years old, I have black hair, grey pale skin, and gray eyes, I also can make nightmare sand. Why do I want Elsa and Jack dead? Well they are a threat to my master plan.


	3. Chapter 3

**Jack's P.O.V**

Elsa "lets go find Emma and Anna"

Jack "ok"

Elsa "ANNA"

Jack "EMMA"

Anna " we are in here"

Elsa " are you girls ok"

Emma "why wouldn't we be"

Jack " we were just wondering"

Maid " Queen Elsa"

Elsa "yes"

Maid "there is someone at the door for you"

Elsa "ok, thank you"

Elsa "I will be back in a bit"

Jack "please be careful"

Elsa "I will Jack"

 **Elsa left**

Anna "Jack"

Jack "ya"

Anna " do you like Elsa"

Jack " in what way"

Emma " do you _love_ her"

Jack " I don't know"

Anna "Jack are you ok"

Jack "ya"

Emma " Jack you are lying"

Emma " why won't you just say you love her"

Jack " I can't"

Anna "why"

Jack " because I will put all of you in danger"

 **With Elsa**

Elsa "PITCH"

Pitch " hello Elsa"

Elsa " get out"

Pitch "no"

Pitch pulls out a knife

Pitch " any last words"

Elsa "GUARDS, GUARDS"

 **With Jack, Emma, and Anna**

Jack "ELSA"

Emma " Jack where are you going"

Jack "stay here"

Jack runs to Elsa and attacks Pitch

Jack " stay away from her"

Pitch "or what frost"

Emma " don't talk to my brother like that"

Jack " I TOLD YOU TO STAY UPSTAIRS"

Pitch "who is this Jack"

Jack " Emma run"

Elsa shot ice at pitch and he dissappeared

Jack "Emma I told to stay upstairs"

Emma " I know but I heard you yelling"

Emma "Jack tell Elsa"

Elsa " tell me what"

Jack " I will get you back for Emma"

Emma " bye"

Jack " Elsa I need to tell you somthing"

Elsa "what"

Jack " Elsa I know that I have only known you for a few days, but I was wondering if you wanted to go on a date with me"

Elsa " Jack I would love to go on a date with you"

Jack " I will pick you up at 9 Friday"

Elsa " ok see you then"

What did you think of this chapter? Please comment :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Friday at noon**

Anna "Elsa get up"

Elsa " 5 more minutes"

Anna "you have 9 hours to get ready for you date with Jack tonight"

Elsa "ok, WAIT 9 HOURS"

Anna "yes hurry up"

Elsa "ANNA why didn't you wake me up earlier

Anna "I tried but you kept saying five more minutes"

Maid "Your Majesty there is someone at the door for you"

Anna "that must be Emma I'll be right back right back Elsa"

Emma " I'm so excited you and Jack tonight are going on a date tonight"

Elsa "thanks, but I don't have I don't know what to wear"

Anna "that's where I come in I will find the most beautiful outfit for your first date with Jack"

Emma "don't worry Elsa"

Elsa "I won't"

Emma "good"

Anna "here is your perfect outfit Elsa"

Elsa "it is perfect Anna"

Elsa "thank you Anna and Emma"

Emma "no problem Elsa"

Anna "anything for my sis"

 **9 hours later**

Maid "someone is at the door for queen Elsa"

Anna " we will get it Elsa"

Elsa "thank you guys"

Emma "no problem"

 **With Jack, Emma, and Anna**

Anna "where are you taking Elsa"

Jack "I am taking her to the lake"

Emma "WHAT, Jack you can do better"

Jack " Emma, we are going to do some ice-skating"

Anna "she will love it Jack"

Jack "thanks Anna"

Emma "are you nervous"

Jack "is it obvious"

Anna " a little bit"

Emma "take a deep breath"

Jack "Ha-ha, very funny Emma"

 **Elsa walks in**

Jack "wow, Elsa you look amazing"

Elsa "thanks Jack, you look handsome"

Anna "now Jack, Elsa needs to be home by midnight, understood"

Elsa "Anna, what are you doing"

Anna "dad is not here to say that, so I said it"

Jack "ok Anna"

Anna "good"

Jack "are you ready Elsa"

Elsa "ya"

 **With Elsa and Jack**

Elsa " Jack where are we going"

Jack "it's a surprise"

Elsa "ok"

Jack "we are here Elsa"

Elsa "the lake"

Jack "one sec" * freezes the lake*

Elsa "I love it, But it is missing something" *creates ice-skates for her and Jack"

Jack "shall we"

Elsa "yes, but I got to say that I haven't ice-skated in 3 years"

Jack "that's ok, I can help you"

Elsa "thanks"

 **With Anna and Emma**

Emma "I am so happy for Jack and Elsa"

Anna "I know"

Emma "your married right"

Anna "yep"

Emma "what's it like"

Anna "it 's awesome"

Emma "ohhh"

Anna "what's wrong"

Emma "nothing"

Anna "Emma"

Emma "I was just wondering"

Anna "you don't just ask that, what's wrong"

Emma "now Jack has Elsa, I am afraid that Jack is going to forget about me"

Anna "Emma, Jack will never forget about you"

Emma "how are you so sure"

Anna "because family will never forget about each other, EVER"

Emma "ok"

Anna "you feeling better"

Emma "ya, thank you"

Anna "no problem"

 **With Elsa and Jack**

Elsa "Jack it's 11:45"

Jack "ok, lets get you home before Anna kills me"

Elsa "Anna would not kill you"

Jack "are you sure about that"

Elsa "I am pretty sure"

Jack "ok... lets get going"

Elsa "ok" _*Jack walks Elsa back home*_

Elsa "ANNA"

Jack "EMMA"

Anna "ya"

Jack "we are back"

Jack "were is Emma"

Anna "upstairs"

Jack "is she ok"

Anna "ummmmm"

Elsa "ANNA"

Anna "Jack I think you should go talk to her"

Jack "what room"

Anna "the first room on the left"

Jack "thanks Anna" _*Jack leaves*_

Elsa "Anna EXPLAIN"

Anna "ok, Emma is worried that Jack will forget her because he has you"

Elsa "but Emma is his sister he could never forget her"

Anna "I told her that, but I think she needs to hear it from Jack himself"

Elsa "ok"

 **With Jack and Emma**

Jack "Emma, are you ok"

Jack "Emma why are you crying"

Emma "because you will fall in love with Elsa and forget me"

Jack "Emma, I could never forget you"

Emma "ya, just wait"

Jack "Emma, you are the number 1 girl in my life you will ALWAYS be the number 1 girl in my life, ok"

Emma "ok"

 _*Jack and Emma come down from upstairs*_

Elsa "Emma are you ok"

Emma "ya, I'm ok"

Anna "how was your guy's date"

Elsa "it was fun and romantic"

Emma and Anna "YAY"

Jack "guys calm down"

Emma "ok"

Anna "Jack can Emma stay the night... PLEASE"

Emma "PLEASE"

Jack "ok"

Emma and Anna "YAYAYAYAYAY"

Elsa "But you have to be QUIET"

Anna "ok"

Jack "Emma"

Emma "ok"

Elsa "good"

Jack "I must be going"

Elsa "Jack you are welcome to stay"

Jack "thank you, but I need to get home and clean up the mess Emma and I made earlier"

Elsa "ohh"

Jack "Emma I will pick you up around noon tomorrow"

Emma "ok"

Jack "don't give Elsa a hard time please"

Anna "we won't"

Elsa "I think I can handle them"

Jack "ok, I will see you guys tomorrow"

Anna "yep"

Jack "bye, Anna, Bye Emma, Bye Elsa" _*Jack Kisses Elsa's cheek and Elsa blushes*_

Emma "bye Jack"

Anna "Bye Jack"

Elsa "Bye Jack"

 _*Jack leaves*_

Elsa "I am going to bed" * _Elsa Leaves*_


	5. Chapter 5

Anna "OMG Jack kiss Elsa's cheek"

Emma "and Elsa blushed"

Anna " I think we should go to sleep, and tomorrow we go talk to Elsa"

Emma "good idea" _*the girls went to sleep*_

 **With Elsa**

Elsa "I CAN'T BELIEVE JACK KISS MY CHEEK"

Elsa "tomorrow is going to be a long day" _* Elsa went to sleep*_

 **With Jack**

Jack "WHY DID I KISS ELSA'S CHEEK"

Jack "now that the house is clean I can go to bed" _*Jack went to sleep *_

 **Morning**

Anna "Emma lets go wake Elsa up so we can talk"

Emma "ok"

Anna "ELSA GET UP"

Elsa "No"

Emma "Elsa get up"

Elsa "why"

Anna "we need to talk to you"

Elsa "Can't we talk later"

Emma "no"

Elsa "fine, what do you guys want to talk about"

Anna "Jack"

Elsa "ANNA"

Emma "do you like him"

Elsa "in what way"

Emma and Anna "DO YOU _LOVE_ HIM"

Elsa "I don't know"

Anna "how can you not know"

Emma "Anna calm down"

Anna "NO, HOW CAN SOMEONE NOT KNOW IF THEY ARE IN LOVE"

Elsa "it not that easy"

Anna "yes it is, do you not want to fall in love"

Elsa "..."

Emma "ANNA"

Anna "ELSA"

Elsa "please leave"

Anna "NO, WHY CAN"T YOU FALL IN LOVE"

Emma "ANNA"

Elsa "If I do you guys will get hurt"

Emma "ANNA OUT NOW"

Anna "No"

Emma "GET OUT" _* Emma pushes Anna out of Elsa's room and locks the door*_

Emma "now then, Elsa what do you mean by we will get hurt"

Elsa "I think you should call Jack and have him come over"

Emma "ok" _*calls Jack*_

Emma "Jack will be here in 5min"

Elsa "ok"

*5min later*

Jack "Anna why are you sitting outside Elsa's door"

Anna "I got kicked out for flipping out on Elsa"

Jack "ohh"

Jack "Elsa can I come in"

Elsa "yes"

Emma "Anna you need to come in here too"

Anna "ok"

Jack "what is going on"

Elsa "Jack they need to know about _him_ "

Anna and Emma "OMG YOUR PREGNANT"

Elsa "what no"

Anna and Emma "ohhh"

Jack "Are you sure they need to know"

Elsa "yes"

Jack "ok"

Emma "well can someone please tell me who is HIM"

Jack "ok, Emma you remember the guy that we were yelling at"

Emma "ya"

Elsa "well that guy is named Pitch Black, he is the one that wants us dead"

Anna "ohhh"

Emma "why dose he want you dead"

Jack "we don't know"


End file.
